


与羊共眠

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 1





	与羊共眠

他们很久没有这样亲密相处过了。

舒伦堡不知道是因为酒精的作用还是别的什么，他感到自己分成好几块漂浮在半空中，唯有一块，在野兽的口中进退两难。

在办公室见面时他们保持着例行公事的冷淡，当舒伦堡已经开始盘算晚上回家给那个在联谊舞会上认识的女孩打电话时，海德里希的电话又响了，在之前无数个夜晚一样，公山羊般神经质的嗓音在耳道里已经播种下了，显然现在收获颇丰。

“干得很漂亮，恭喜您！”这个任性的大家伙一杯一杯敬酒，仿佛他们才第一天见面，事实上这是他们分别将近数十天以来第一次见面。

现在舒伦堡伸手就能体会到那些金发有多么柔软，它们伴随着那个捉住他双腿的人上下摇曳，几乎要在他的胯骨上擦出火花——即使不用这些，他早就被点燃了，自从他们一口一口分享彼此的野心，就像两个坐在枝桠高处的男孩分享一个苹果。更何况午夜是最好的助燃剂，他们泛着水银光泽的汗水流到一处，未成形的甜腻音节也碎在一处。偶尔一个瞬间，他们的目光在平坦的腹胸上相遇，如同阳性的月亮撞上阴性的太阳——都是蓝色的，除肋骨外再无其他坎坷。

“你身上有伊比利亚半岛的味道。”这是真正意义上的面对面，蜘蛛般的手臂完全能困住他，尽管他并不想逃跑。与其说海德里希是在断句的间隙吻他的小男孩，不如说是在一连串吻的间隙挤出几个词。还要什么呼吸呢？

“那你呢？柏林的味道？发酵过头的苹果酒？”舒伦堡其实想说，一只嚼着烂苹果的金毛山羊，他的手指延伸成了羊角，把他蹄下的褐金长发——对于成年男人来说——一圈一圈缠绕上去。可这毫无意义，除了打发时间。烛光躁动不已，在两人面颊上交替投下阴影，有时又横跨过去，像一块烫金的微型版图，由他们两人共治。

“如果我能干涉的话，我绝对不会让你为了这么无聊的事越过国境线——我已再三强调你不适合这种任务，英国人一定高价悬赏你的头，你的眼睛，你身体的每一部分。”

“实际上这次我没遇到什么麻烦，正如我在报告里写的那样。”

“但是你的腿还在颤抖……”海德里希又开始他污秽不堪的腔调，他明明知道那双腿为什么无法平息，就像两股深海潜流被钉在海德里希腿间，似乎永远没有抽离的可能。山羊若能口吐人言一定会赞美青草，而海德里希只想用这种最有效的方式让他困窘不堪。他在炫耀，在邀功，他有着世上最毒液四溅的情感和最精致的怀柔手段，只有他能承受“割裂”的代价而不发疯。

“我把那两个试管扔进了海里，因为不想再把这种东西带回来。”

“什么样的海面？”

“你能想象到的典型地中海海面，可这不是重点——”

“重点是，你也许要成为有史以来第一个毒死大海的人了，我为你感到骄傲，亲爱的瓦尔特，又会是一枚铁十字。”

END


End file.
